


Not The End

by AmbitiousWitch



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbitiousWitch/pseuds/AmbitiousWitch
Summary: He had done it.





	Not The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know that everyone is waiting for the new chapter of _Desire_ but I couldn't contend myself. This movie was actually good and made me wish even more that CW hand't existed. Spoilers of course, if you hand't see it you have being warned. A little of Nebula and Tony bonding or trying to do so. No beta, so all the mistakes are mine.

He had done it.

After years of killing, years of hearing that his chant about how he would do it, it had happened.

And it had costed them Gamora.

Gamora who she had thought the favorite. Gamora who had looked pass to the rage and anger and got herself a family. Gamora who, after all the times that Nebula tried to kill her, still loved her. Still believed that she could do good.

_Nebula, I was a little child like you, trying to live day by day, not knowing or understanding what that meant to you. There are many other girls out there, like us. You can stay with us, and help them._

_I will help them, by killing Thanos._

Yeah, she had had such a success of that, right? The bastard had been waiting for her, Nebula had made the perfect bait. And Gamora had bit it because she loved her.

_You will always be my sister._

Nebula clenched her fists, she should have let her die. What was her life compared with half of the universe?

And talking about that…

The Terran hadn’t moved since his friends had disintegrated, the weak rise of his back was the only confirmation that he was alive. How was he still alive? Thanos had stabbed him with his own blade. _Why_ was he still alive? Why the wizard had came to conclusion that this single, fragile Terran was more important than an infinity stone?

She hated him for a moment, if the wizard hadn’t saved his life, Thanos wouldn’t have taken the Time Stone.

And half of the universe wouldn’t be dead.

She could kill him if she wanted, it wouldn’t be difficult, he was injured, he probably wouldn’t even put resistance. Why would he? He had lost everything.

Just like her.

She closed her hand around her weapon. It would be easy....

They had lost because of _him_.

It would probably be mercy, since he couldn’t leave Titan for his own. _It will be mercy_ , her father had always said.

He had never had mercy on her and at the end, neither on Gamora.

She raised her blade…

 _There was no other way,_ the wizard had said but what did he mean with that, how could saving this man doing something against Thanos?

The buzzing of her sword started but the Terran didn’t move at all. Good, it was better if he didn't resist. She took a deep breath, but then something startled her.

She _knew_ this man.

Thanos had talked about him, Stark. Probably one of the single times that he had talked about an enemy with respect and not patronizing. The protector of Earth that had destroyed the Chitauri’ mothership. Thanos had had sort of fascination for them, the determination that humans had to hang on for their lives, even when they were so short in comparison to the rest of the universe.

That was why the stone keeper had spared him? Because he had hope? What thing could he do now against Thanos? Now that everything was lost? That wizard had being sentimental. She raised the sword further.

Just like Gamora.

Gamora had also traded her life for the stone, Gamora had thought that her life was more worth than victory.

And killing this man… Wouldn’t be mercy.

It would be just letting Thanos win again.

The man lifted his head and Nebula put down her sword, instead, she offered her hand.

“Come on,” she said, trying to make her voice not sound like a grow from her own crying. He looked up at her, eyes redish from crying too, but with distrust, of course; they didn’t know each other and the last non-Terrans that he had encountered sides the Guardians weren’t exactly a model of manners. “I will take you to Te- _Earth_. My ship is there, a little trashed but still in one piece, I think” Nebula murmured remembering how Quill called his home planet. Stark looked at her hand with suspicion.

“Why would you do that?”

“You want to stay in this place? Because I don’t.” she refuted.

“And why would take me there? _He_ won.”

“As long as I am standing, he will _never_ win.” Nebula hissed. “That wizard of yours saved you for a reason, if you want to honor his sacrifice and your friend’s, you have to keep living, Tony Stark.”

 _As I will live,_ she thought bitterly. _At least for Gamora, at least to end him for what he did to us._

She saw the determination growing suddenly on his eyes, along with rage. Good, it would be worst if he stayed there too pained to move. Rage had being her own determination for all her life.Stark took a deep breath and then grabbed her forearm and she helped him to get up.

“Where do we go?” he asked making a pained sound and leaning on her.

“Well, first I need that technology of your chest to repair the ship and to you to not die in the way to it.”

“And then?”

Nebula pressed her lips in a line remembering her sister’s offer years ago. Many other girls out there, girls that had dissolved like dust. She had tried to end it and had failed _miserably,_ maybe because Thanos was stronger but now she was thinking that it might be because she was too stubborn. Maybe if she had stayed with Gamora, they would have destroyed him together.

And Nebula would, even if she had to die hundred of times to do it.

But maybe, just maybe, she needed help.

The Avengers, Mantis had called them?

Well, the name fitted for these times.

Nebula, put her arm around Tony’s waist while they started to walk, her lips formed a little smile.

“And then we kill Thanos.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> So, when Thanos impaled Tony with his sword... The blade actually went through him but we see Tony cauterizing it seconds later that Stephen saves him... I don't think that that means that the wound was fully healed so here I put him having a little difficulty to move. 
> 
> Just that little note. 
> 
> Okay, tell me what you think :)


End file.
